


Silver Moon

by Yumisaki



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Sexy Zone
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 19:43:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumisaki/pseuds/Yumisaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since they have worked pretty hard for the last few months, the 5 of Sexy Zone go camping together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Our second multichapter!   
> We really hope you enjoy reading it~
> 
> ~Yumisaki

"We’re finally here!“ Kento sighed and got out of the little bus. The 5 of them had been sitting in it the whole day, but now they had finally arrived at their goal. Stretching their arms and legs, the boys looked around. There was a little lake in front of them and the evening sun made it sparkle beautifully.

They had been working really hard the last few months, so they now got sent to camp here for the next week. Before they got their bags out of the bus, they just stood there for a few minutes and enjoyed the scenery. It was not only the lake, but also a little forest on their right and a huge lawn on their left.

“So… This is where we will camp?” Kento said in a small voice, still not able to avert his eyes from the beautiful view.

Sou was the first one to break the silence again.

“Ok, let’s enjoy this week! And the sun is already setting, so we should put up our tents!”

The other 4 nodded and got out their bags and tents. Half an hour later everyone was done with putting theirs up, except for Fuma. He struggled with it and ended up being stuck inside the walls of his tent.

“Could you… Could you guys help me?!” he gasped when he realized that he couldn’t get out anymore.

After laughing for a while, the others tried to get him out, but it didn’t work. In the end, everyone had to pull with all their strength. And they really managed to get Fuma out of his tent, but not without tearing it apart.

“Things like that could only happen to you!” Kento said and laid an arm around Fuma. “But it’s ok, you can sleep in my tent. I accidentally packed in my big tent, so there’s a lot of space in there.”

Fuma raised his eyebrows. The others didn’t know about their relationship, so he was the only one who understood the hidden message in Kento’s words.

It was already dark outside so they decided to go to sleep now and look around the next day. They got into their tents quickly and curled up in their sleeping bags.

“Fuma? Are you asleep?” Kento whispered and tried to crawl a bit closer to his band mate. Fuma turned around and tried to figure out where Kentos face was, but it was just too dark.

“What is it?” he asked.

“Nothing. I’m just… kind of happy your tent broke.” Kento laughed.

Fuma laughed with him, still trying to find out where Kentos face was. When his eyes became used to the darkness and he could see it, he crawled a bit closer so he could give him a little kiss on the nose.

“Goodnight.” Fuma said and smiled at Kento.

They both fell asleep quickly and only woke up when they heard the others calling their names.

“Fuma! Kento! Get up already!” Sou yelled. “You don’t want us to have breakfast without you, right?”

After they had freed themselves out of their sleeping bags, they got out to see that the sun was already shining.

“What time is it?” Kento asked, rubbing his eyes.

“We don’t know.” Shori said. “We all forgot our watches at home and we promised to not take our phones with us right? We’ll just have relaxed week, without knowing what time it is, I guess… Seeing the sun rising and setting should be enough, shouldn’t it?”

They all agreed and while having breakfast, they discussed what they should do for the rest of the day. Sou and Marius were fighting whether they should go and swim in the lake or explore the little forest.

“Shouldn’t we divide into groups?” Marius said and looked at the others. “Or am I the only one who wants to go swimming in the lake?”

Shori and Kento decided to go swimming with him, because they knew how sulky Marius could be if he didn’t get his will. Fuma and Sou would explore the forest and in the afternoon they would change their groups, so everyone would experience the same things.

 

 

Marius, Kento and Shori

The three boys ran into the water even though it was freezing. They fooled around, splashed water at each other and laughed a lot. After a short time they were happy for the cold water, since the sun was burning really hot.

“Fuma and Sou are really missing something!” Marius yelled while he chased Shori through the water.

The other 2 agreed and Kento said:”It would have been way better if everyone was here now! We could have walked through the forest tomorrow or something. I bet they aren’t having as much fun a-“ his words got interrupted by Marius jumping on his back. Kento laughed and let himself fall into the water backwards.

 

Fuma and Sou

“Shouldn’t we surprise the others and collect some wood for a campfire?” Fuma asked and kicked away a little rock.

“Yeah, let’s do that!” Sou yelled enthusiastically. “I bet I can collect more than you!” He already started picking up some sticks and Fuma hurried to do so, too.

“Look I’ve already collected a lot! Probably more th-“ Fuma stumbled over a root and while trying to save the wood he had already collected he landed directly in a puddle of mud.

Sou wanted to ask if he was okay, but he couldn’t hold back his laughter when he saw Fuma’s face. There was mud all over it and his expression was just priceless.

“I guess I’m the winner then?” Sou giggled, reaching out his hand to help Fuma getting up.


	2. Chapter 2

They had planned to switch the groups in the afternoon, but since they didn’t have any watches with them, they just saw the sun setting way too soon.

“Oh, so, I guess we can go to the forest tomorrow while the other two go swimming?” Shori said, but Kento disagreed.

“I would rather do something with everyone together. But let’s decide that tomorrow.”

At that moment, Sou and Fuma came out of the forest again, their arms full of wood.

“What happened to you?!” Marius laughed when he saw Fuma’s clothes and face.

Fuma grumbled something no one could understand and then continued:”Anyways, we collected some wood so we can make a campfire.”

He dropped his pile of wood onto the ground and then went directly to the lake to wash himself. In the meantime, the others lighted the fire and put some benches around it. Shortly after, everyone sat around the campfire, chatting, laughing and fooling around.

“This is such a beautiful place!” Kento said. “We should really do this more often!”

Everyone nodded and it became silent for a few minutes. The sun was already gone and now the moon was shining, making the lake sparkle like little diamonds.

Shori sighed and looked into the campfire absentmindedly. “I wish it could always be like that. No worries, no telling what you have to do…”

Fuma grinned and laid an arm around his band mate. “That would get boring, wouldn’t it? Moments like this are important and we should treasure them, but that’s what makes them special. If you didn’t have one of these moments for a long time, you will be even happier when it’s there again. That’s what will give you the strength to carry on, even if you’re having a hard time…”

“What’s with you, getting all sentimental?” Kento suddenly giggled. “I guess this place really is something special then.”

Everyone had to laugh and they continued chatting and fooling around like they did before.   
Later Marius began to yawn and Fuma grinned.   
“Someone’s tired?” he asked.   
  
Sou started yawning too, and then Shori. Kento laughed.  
“I think we should go to bed. After all, we don't want to oversleep tomorrow.”  
Sou sighed.  
“My mum says this too, when I have a shooting or such the other day. And of course when I have to go to school.” He pulled a face.  
Marius moaned. “Don' t talk about school!”  
Fuma laughed. “Go to bed! And stop with these talks! I don't even want to think about university.” Then he chased Marius, who tried to run away, and got a pleasure out of getting him in a headlock. Marius screeched like a girl and gasped. Sou laughed and tried to hide, but Fuma let Marius go and went over to Sou.  
“Stop it Fuma! We need both of them, don't we?” Shori laughed.  
The two of them shouted “Thank you, Shori!” and ran to the tents. They only could hear them giggling together. “They're so cute”, Kento smiled.

 "Let's go to bed, too" he said, blinking at Fuma in a way Shori won't see it.


	3. Chapter 3

 “Shouldn’t we wait until the others are asleep?“ Kento whispered when Fuma pulled him closer to kiss him.

“Do you really think I could wait now?” Fuma grinned while gently pushing his boyfriend down onto the sleeping bag.

After they had said “Good night” to Shori, they went over to their tent too, and now they were alone in Kentos tent.

“I can't wait too, but what if they notice?” he replied a little bit scared.

Fuma only laughed quietly. Then he got down himself on the sleeping bag and while nibbling at Kentos left earlobe, he whispered: “I don't care, my little squirrel. We would tell them something believable, and they'll forget about it.”

Kento sighed pleased and closed his eyes, while Fuma started to kiss his face gently. From his ear down to his mouth, where he stayed. His boyfriend buried his hand in his soft hair, and gently pulled him  closer. Fuma moaned with satisfaction under kissing and intensified the kissing. When they stopped, both of them were totally out of breath. “I love you so much, Fuma-tan” Kento murmured. “I love you, too.” Fuma smiled. He felt for the hem of Kentos T-shirt and tried to undress him. Kento stretched out his arms to help him and Fuma moved the shirt over his chest and then he tried to pull it over Kentos face.

But it didn't work. Kento moaned and tried to clear himself of his shirt, but he couldn't move his arms, because they were still in his shirt beside his head. With a big jerk he finally made it to get Kento out of his short, but because of that he lost balance and fell directly on Kento. “You're such an idiot, my sweetheart.” Kento said amused. “This was all planned.” Fuma grinned. He just looked so unbelievably cute with his tousled hair. His heart began to pound really fast.

Then Kento helped him out of his shirt and they got into another deep kiss.

Fuma removed from Kentos mouth and covered his chin and neck with kisses. His boyfriend moaned and closed his eyes with pleasure. A warm shudder went through his body, when Fuma felt for the zipper of his jeans.

 

Meanwhile, the two youngest were fast asleep, but Shori couldn’t sleep a wink. It’s not just that his sleeping bag was way too thin and he was freezing, also there were weird noises coming from the tent beneath him.

“What on earth are they doing?!” Shori whispered and covered his ears with his hands. He didn’t want to get up and tell them to be quiet, so ignoring the noises was the only way.   
In the end, Shori still got a bit of sleep. Not much though, because the noises just stopped early in the morning.

“What did you two do yesterday? I couldn’t sleep at all!” Shori said when they were sitting outside their tents, having breakfast.

“We… What?” Fuma choked on his food and Kento thumped on his back.

“Well…” Kento began. “There was a bug in our tent! And we tried to get rid of it. I mean, that bug was _huge_!” he grinned at Fuma, who couldn’t hold back his laughter.

“And did you manage to get it out?” Marius asked.

“Yes, but it wasn’t easy.” Kento showed a size with his hands that was definitely too big for a bug. “It was about that big.”

“What?!” Sou yelled. “There are bugs like that? Wow, I want to see them!” he pulled Marius with him towards the forest.

“So, what will we do today?” Fuma laughed. “Except for the bug-hunt of course.”


	4. Chapter 4

 "Let's first go and get our little bug-hunters back here..." Shori said and shook his head. "They're the only ones who could get lost in a tiny forest like that, so let's prevent that."

They laughed and walked towards the forest. The younger boys giggling was clearly audible but they couldn't be seen anywhere.

"Hey, come out already!" Fuma yelled. "We want to discuss what we're going to do today!"

There was a moment of complete silence after this, but then they suddenly heard the two boys calling for them.

“Hurry up and come here!” Sou shouted and the older three tried to find out where his voice was coming from. When they had finally found their band mates, kneeling in the forest, they slowly came closer to see what they had found.

“What… What do you have there?” Kento asked, ready to jump behind a tree if it was something scary. “That’s not a bug, is it?”

Sou got up to let the others see what they had found.

“Shhh!” he put a finger in front of his lips and pointed on the little animal laying on the ground.

“Is that a _rabbit_?” Fuma whispered and got closer to pet the ball of fur.

“It is.” Marius said. “It looks like it is hurt! Maybe it has a broken bone! We should take it with us and look after it!”

Fuma sighed and picked up the rabbit. It twitched a bit but then lay still again.

“That poor baby can’t even run away.” Kento said quietly and tilted his head.

They went back to their tents as fast as possible and laid the little animal on a blanket to treat its wounds and feed it.

The little rabbit quaked with fear and squeaked. “We should give it something to eat. Maybe it'll trust us a little more” Sou said with wide eyes. “Yeah. Maybe you're right.” Shori agreed. He bent down to pick up some dandelion. He held it close to the rabbits mouth.

The rabbit snapped after it and ate it slowly.

“By the way… what should we eat for dinner today?” Fuma asked.   
“I don't want to eat ravioli again!” Marius whined.  
“Uhm...” Kento said hesitantly. “We have ravioli with vegetables, ravioli with cheese, ravioli with tomatoes, ravioli with ham and ravioli with spinach. What do you want to eat, Mari-chan?”  
“What?! You only took ravioli with you?”  
“Hey! I thought you wanted it to be period! After all we're camping and I didn't take only ravioli with me! I also packed a bunch of bananas!”  
Fuma burst into loud laughter.  
“Hey! This isn't funny!” Kento shouted at Fuma. But he only laughed louder. Kento punched him gently in his shoulder. He grinned too.

“This IS funny!” Fuma laughed.

“You're just like two little kids! You're worse than Marius and Sou!” Shori laughed. “Maybe we can fish something! I took my fishing pole with me.”

“Great idea, Shori! I want to fish!” Fuma shouted excitedly.

“That's just so typical.” Kento sighed.


	5. Chapter 5

“Ok, let’s go!“ Fuma yelled and pulled his band mates with him.

When they reached the lake Fuma was already preparing everything they needed.

“I wonder what kind of fish will be in here…” he said and casted the fishing rod.

“With your luck, you probably won’t catch anything!” Kento laughed and took place beneath him.  
Fuma pouted and stuck out his tongue to the older boy.   
They sat at the plank for a few minutes when the fishing pole suddenly began shaking.

“There’s something!” Fuma jumped up and pulled the fishing pole with him. Trying to gain back his balance _and_ not losing the pole was probably a bit too hard for him.   
He waved his arms around, but couldn’t stop himself from falling into the water.

Kento tried to catch him, but it was too late. With a huge splat, Fuma fell into the lake.

Kento sighed and held back a giggle. Only Fuma could be _that_ clumsy.

“How many awkward things do you still want to happen to you?” he reached out his hand to help his friend out of the water. “You should be more careful.”

“This was all planned!” Fuma replied with a little grin while taking his hand.

Kento couldn't hold back his laughter and as a consequence of that he didn't manage pulling Fuma out of the water and keeping his balance at the same time.

He struggled and fell in the water too, pulling Fuma with him.

“What are you doing?!” Fuma snapped at Kento and tried kicking him under the water.

“Ouch, stop that! That was all planned, you know?” Kento was the first one to laugh out loud and a few seconds later they both had problems to keep their head above the water because of their laughter.

“Ok, let’s get out of here. It’s getting cold and I don’t want to get sick.” Kento said, still giggling. They made their way out of the water, just to see that the others had gone to the tents already.

When the two boys reached their band mates, Sou put on an annoyed face.

“You don’t notice anything when you’re laughing, do you?” he said and the usual smile came back to his lips. “We tried to talk to you, but we had to go back without you because you two were so deepened in you laughter!”

Fuma looked at Kento and grinned.

“You guys are so meaaaan~” he pouted his lips and crossed his arms. “Leaving us like that, what if there would have been sharks?”

Shori laughed and tapped on the seat beneath him. “Why don’t you two sit down? And Fuma, there’s no way that there would be sharks in a little lake like that!”

“Yeah, you're right but maybe... a huge pike! Pikes are scary you know?”   
“I love pikes! They have so funny eyes, you know” Sou shouted while doing a mouth like a fish and big eyes. Fuma hit lightly the back of Sou's head. “Ouch! That hurted! You're so mean, Fuma!”   
“It's your own fault if you're acting like a pike!” Fuma grinned. 

“Pff.” Sou turned away and sat down next to Marius. They whispered and giggled at each other.

“Are they thinking up tricks?” Fuma looked suspiciously over to them. “Hey Fuma, relax.” Kento laughed “Let them have their fun! They're just giggling.”

“Says the one who is never a victim of their tricks.”

“Because I' m not as mean to them like you!”

“I' m not..” Fuma couldn't finish his sentence because Sou and Marius shouted “THREE!” Both of them ran over to Fuma and attacked him by tickling him. He squeaked and tried to free himself from the two younger boys.

Fuma managed to push them away. He got up and looked furiously at Marius and Sou who were still giggling, because of their successful trick.

“Oh oh, that was too much.” Kento whispered to Shori. “He hates it when someone tickles him.” _Apart from me_ , he completed in his head.

“THAT'S ENOUGH! You two little beasts! Wait until I get you!” Fuma growled threateningly.

“If you can get us!” Sou said under giggles. “Run, Mari-chan, run!” he shouted to Marius.

The two of them ran away, still giggling and with Fuma being on their tail.

“It' s always ending like this, isn't it?” Shori sighed. “You know, he isn't really serious.” Kento smiled.

“I'll get you anyway! I'm serious! And then I...” Fuma yelled while running after the two giggling boys at the shore of the lake.

“I think this time he _is_ serious. I don't want to be in place of Mari-chan and Sou-chan...” Shori laughed.

“Yeah, it seems so.” Kento sighed.


	6. Chapter 6

After a while Fuma and the kids went out of sight.

While washing up, Kento and Shori chatted a bit.

“Look! Isn't it a beautiful sunset?” Shori shouted.

“Yeah, it is” Kento sighed with satisfaction. He covered his eyes a bit, looking in the sunset.

Suddenly he started to laugh. “Why are you laughing?” Shori asked. “I- He-” Kento tried to say something, but under his laughter it wasn’t understandable. Shori looked for the cause of Kento's laugh attack and started giggling.

Because right in front of them, a person full of mud went straight to them, who was to recognize as an angry Fuma.

“These two...” he grumbled. “What the hell happened to you?” Shori laughed. “Just don't ask” Fuma replied.

“Where are Mari and Sou?” Kento asked. “Umm... yeah... Mari and Sou... See... I- I lost them”

“You LOST them?! It's getting dark!” Shori yelled.  
Kento sighed “Good work, Fuma. I guess we have no choice but searching for them before it's getting too dark.”  
“Yeah. Let's try our best!” Shori said with an angry look to Fuma.

 

Marius & Sou

 

Sou was still giggling when they leaned against a tree in the forest. “It seems like he gave up. It's always so funny when he gets angry.”

“Hey, Sou. Shouldn't we-”

“Did you see the expression on his face? It was so funny!” Sou laughed.

“Yeah, I saw it. But Sou, shouldn't we, I mean, go back. It’s starting to get dark.” Marius said quietly.

Sou smiled. “If you want to.”

So they got up and started walking.

“Umm... Marius, do you know how to get out of here?” Sou asked uncertain.

“I....don't know. I think this forest is much bigger than we expected. And we don’t have a torch or such. I'm scared, Sou.” he whined.

“Hey, come on Mari-chan. There isn't any use when you start to cry. I think we should just start walking and find a way out of here.”

Sou pulled Marius on his feet. “Yeah you're right.” Marius replied with a little smile. “Which direction should we aim for?”

The older boy looked around, trying to get his bearings. “We turned around and leaned against this tree, so this must be the direction where we came from.” He pointed at the direction, where they finally went.

After walking some time, it became darker and darker with every minute. They felt like walking for hours when they realized that it became so dark that they couldn't see very well.

Marius raised his voice. “Maybe we should take a break.”

He turned around and while walking backwards he was looking at Sou, who walked right after him.

“Watch out Marius! When it's dark-”

Marius let out a surprised noise when he stumbled over a root that stuck out of the ground.

“Ouch.” Marius groaned.

“Are you okay? Come on, get up.”

“My foot hurts a little, but I think it's okay.” Marius forced a smile. Sou frowned and went to the younger boy for helping him up. When Marius tried to walk he gasped.

“Okay, that's useless. I don't think you should walk anymore. Even if you lean on me, if it's broken it can only get worse.”

“But we must find a way out of this forest!”

“I think we should sit down and wait for the others to find us”

Marius sighed. “Yeah... maybe you're right.”

While hobbling to a tree he made a face of pain. Sou jumped by and helped him to sit down.

“Let's chat a bit while waiting.” The boy with the jet-black hair smiled. Marius nodded.

 

 

Shori, Fuma & Kento

“Seriously, Fuma, how come these things always happen to you?” Kento said while they made their way through the forest. It wasn’t easy for them because it had become dark and they couldn’t see where they were walking.

“That’s not my fault, okay?” Fuma gave back in an annoyed voice. “If they wouldn’t have run into the forest, I would have surely got them and we’d sleep in our tents happily now!”

Shori rolled his eyes and cut the conversation of his two band mates. “Could you stop fighting? You should concentrate on finding them! And Fuma, we all know you wouldn’t have gotten them. If it wouldn’t have been falling over a root, you would have surely stumbled over you own feet or something.”

Fuma grumbled something they weren’t able to understand and they continued their search silently for a while.

When they walked for a bit longer, Kento sighed and said:”How big _is_ that forest? I’m starting to think we’re walking in circles…”

Shori tried to answer in a hopeful voice, but his real, desperate thoughts were definitely audible. “I’m sure we will find them soon… How far could they have possibly walked?”

Fuma murmured something again before he raised his voice to make the other two understand him. “Shouldn’t we be shouting for them or something? If we are walking quietly we could just walk past them. How should they know we are not some kind of animal that sneaks through the forest?”

Everyone agreed and they felt stupid for not having thought of this idea earlier. They continued their search yelling and screaming the young boys’ names and stumbling through the darkness of the trees.

When they had walked some more minutes, Shori suddenly stopped and kept quiet.

“Did you hear that?” he whispered, causing the other two to stop, too.

“Mari-chan! Was that you?!” Shori yelled and put his hand around his ear to hear better.

When they heard a little “Heeere!” they turned their direction and ran towards the sound of the voice they had just heard.

Eventually they reached the tree their two younger band mates were leaning at. Sou jumped up and went straight to hug Kento. “Finally you’ve found us!” he mumbled against his chest and then looked up. “Mari-chan hurt his foot.” He nodded towards the still sitting boy.

Fuma sighed and went to the tree to lift up Marius.

“I can carry you.” He said while he wrapped his arms around the younger boy. “Then nobody has to think I’m useless.” His angry gaze wandered to Kento who immediately contradicted. “I don’t think you’re useless! Just… a bit clumsy.” He tilted his head and Fuma walked away without saying a word, only grunting at him again.

They quickly reached their camp and when Fuma put down Marius, he tried walking slowly.

“It doesn’t even hurt that much anymore!” he shouted happily but still pulled a painful face when he tried jumping.

Fuma laughed and patted the boy’s head. “Don’t be so impatient. I’m sure tomorrow you can jump around again.”

Kento raised his eyebrows and stepped closer to Fuma. “So, you’re not mad at everyone anymore? No ‘ _I still have a bone to pick with you two!’_?”

Fuma pouted and shook his head. “Nope. This is our last night here, right? I decided to be nice again, so we’ll have good memories of this place.”

“How generous!” Shori said and stretched his arms. “Since this is our last night, shouldn’t we stay awake? I don’t think we can sleep now anyway.” He smiled towards the others and looked at them questioningly. Everyone agreed and after some fooling around on the grassland, they ended up sitting at the gangplank, gazing at the stars above them.

They were all completely bushed and didn’t even dare to speak because they were afraid of ruining this beautiful situation.

Kento was the only one who managed to avert his eyes from the night sky to look around. First, he looked at his band members. He had to suppress a sigh of happiness when he saw their shining eyes and the little smiles on their lips. It was the first time seeing them so calm and happy, looking just carefree and satisfied.

Then, his gaze wandered to the lake. It was almost motionless, except for the little circles of water the insects made while swarming around. But what really caught his eyes was the reflection of the moon. It seemed almost like a dream when it shined so brightly, making the little stars around it seem needless.

Kento sighed and closed his eyes before he quietly began to sing the song that had just crossed his mind.

“Yozora de kagayaku Silver Moon…” he looked around to see four pairs of eyes that had turned towards him.

Fuma was the first one to crack a smile. “Itsudatte bokura wo terashidashite…” he continued the singing and laid an arm around Kento.

Needless to say, the others attuned and they sang the whole song. They continued until they could see the first rays of sun, making the lake shine, too, but without the magic the moon had. They were all a bit sad because they knew that they would have to get up and go back to their normal life, soon. But they also knew that the past week had been a great experience that had made all of them grow together even more. And they were sure, no one could take these memories away from them…


End file.
